nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Terminator234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon! Thanks for your edit to the File:ToSquarePantsOrNotToSPants.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 17:47, 4 June 2009 I'm not actually and administrator i wish i was but i am on disneychannel.wikia.com. WestonWyse is an administrator on here, though. But, he never edits anymore!Webly 23:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe FamFragoso42 I don't know. PS: I love the terminator movies! Webly 23:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Terminator Definitely, Terminator 2. Yes, but I'm confused did they stop making episodes for that show or not. I have to log off. It was a nice time talking to you. BYE :) Webly 00:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Angry Beavers No, but my older sister did I'm only eleven, too! But, I did watch a movie of it a long time ago. Webly 15:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure, that sounds nice. Webly 16:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think I might have already. Webly 16:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Need help? I have made my own usersbox, do you want one on yours? And if you want I can create a navigation bar for you like on my profile? If you want I am going to make one like on my profile page. I shall wait for your answer. :) In the mainwhile, I am going to work on more in my profile page... - Agent-347 (Talk) 19:35, 8 June 2009. girls Make her be your friend Then ask if you guys like eachother If she does there it is If she doesn't tell her to forget about it The be friends for a couple more years and then ask again Webly 21:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) That's all I will say Your wikia If I was bureaucrat on your wikia I would do it myself but I can give you the same style as here but in yellow: You go to preferences, and choose the second tab where you can choose the look of your wikia. You search for monobook and push on it. Then you go on the down side to admin options and open the dropdown and push on custom. And then you Save it. Then you go to the following link: http://spongebobtv.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css And create that page, and on that page you have to set this: .color1, .color1 a { background-color: yellow; color: white; } #header_username a { color: yellow; } If you have done that you have to press on safe, and then you will maybe have to delete all your browsing history, but after a few days it works automaticly, then if you have done it correct you will have the same wikia like here but in yellow. And a question: do you know how to make someone bureaucrat / admin? If you don't know I can try to explain that to you to, so that you can make someone a admin on your wikia, so you don't have to do the admin work alone. -- Nickipedia chat I've made a chat for this wikia, which can be found here: http://nickipedia.chatango.com/ . I'll be sometimes online. I hope I can see you there at some time.. (Maybe not today anymore, it's late) -- :PS: Maybe you noticed that the pages about dates are dissappearing, that's due to make from all those little pages (or to general pages) a few main pages, one example is already online: List of births (20th century). Future main pages will be about events and brths in the 21st century. So if some of your wroten articles went red, then you may link to those pages and say your original maden part is there now. ;) So don't be afraid, or don't think I hate you; it's just to make from all those date pages a few main pages. ;) Also: Is it going well? The writing of new articles and expanding the old articles of the SpongeBob specials? Kind Regards, German Can you German? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Why? -- Terminator234 17:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you could also edit the German Nickelodeon Wiki pages? Can we write here too German? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll join the German Nickelodeon Wiki later. -- Terminator234 18:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::When you start work in German at the Nickelodeon Wiki? Can we write here in English instead of German? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::@When: Later around in 2 hours. @English or German: English. -- Terminator234 18:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Only in 2 hours. Can not we write in German because I am in very bad English. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, we'll write in German here. -- Terminator234 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Danke, ist sehr nett von dir. Fängst du erst um 22:30 Uhr im deutschen Nickelodeon Wiki an. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Eigentlich jetzt so um 21:15. -- Terminator234 18:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Weil du die Nachricht um 20:23 Uhr geschrieben hast, dachte ich ca. 22:30 Uhr, aber fang dann eine drei viertel Stunde früher an. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, bist du auch bei der Deutschen SpongePedia? -- Terminator234 18:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nein, nur beim Nickelodeon Wiki (de), GTA Wiki (de), Wikia Gaming (de), Game Hilfe Wiki (de) und noch bei paar anderen deutsche Wikis. Ich bin dann mal off, bis morgen. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, bis morgen. -- Terminator234 18:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC)